Warm and Safe
by Spanish-Senpai
Summary: A birthday one-shot for a guest, Yashi. Atem saves Kagome from a robber and walks her home, what ensues in this time together? Only reading will find out! Story is better than summary!


**Hi everyone! It's me again.**

 **So I had a guest reviewer say that she wanted a one-shot for her birthday! Yay!**

 **Yeah, that was a week or two ago . . . *insert sweat-drop here***

 **I just wanna say I'm am _super sorry_ that the review wasn't read in time, but I guess better late then never. Right?**

 **Yeah so, Happy Birthday to "Yashi." This was a guest reviewer so there was no official name. Oh and it wasn't specified if she wanted a romance or not so I'm just gonna assume they wanted romance.**

 **In this story Kagome and Atem are old enough to have full time jobs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha!**

* * *

 **Atem's POV**

Atem sighed, it had been another long day at work, and he hadn't been able to leave the office until night time. So many things had gone wrong, and Atem had been the one responsible for fixing them. He was walking home since he and his brothers didn't own a car. Luckily he didn't live that far from work. Yami and Yugi, his brothers, couldn't walk to school so they took the bus. Yami didn't like the set up and complained weekly about it, while Yugi didn't really mind.

As Atem was walking down the street, briefcase in hand, he noticed two figure's on the other side of the road. One seemed to be running away from the other, and Atem couldn't help, but feel the figure that was running away might need some help. His suspicions were confirmed as a girl screamed, "Help!" into the night air.

His grip on his briefcase tightened as he went running after the two figures. He hoped that Yami would make Yugi some dinner tonight, since it seemed he was going to be later the usual.

 **Kagome's POV**

She had been walking home from visiting her sick friends house that night. She had felt a little nervous about walking in the dark with the only light being the occasional lamp-post. All she wanted to do was get home so she could eat dinner and go to sleep. Luckily it was a Friday and she didn't have to be at work the next day.

Kagome was half way to her apartment when she heard it. Loud breathing was coming from the shadows behind her. She walked faster and tried to ignore it. But as she quickened her pace so did the person behind her. She went from fast walking to jogging to full out running, and yet the person stayed right behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a grungy looking man behind her. She squealed in fear and ran faster.

It was becoming harder to breath as she continued to run. As Kagome was running past another dark street, she thought she saw someone standing there. She had run by to quickly to know for sure. Just in case it was a real person she screamed, "HELP!"

The night air was making her eyes water and the back of her throat feel dry. Kagome felt herself slowing down, she was to out of breath to continue running. She collapsed with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily and trying to get some air into her starving lungs. She looked back and saw the grungy man walking towards her. He knew that she wasn't going to be able to run away. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and tensed waiting for him to do something.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, though, when she heard the sound of the man going 'oof.' She jerked her head up and saw in the street light, a tall tanned figure hitting the other man with a briefcase. Her savior quickly kneed the robber in the stomach, making sure he was really down for the count, before he went over to her.

"Here let me help you up," he said, extending his hand to her. His voice was deep and masculine, and it had a touch of warmth to it. Kagome found herself realizing she could listen to that voice all day. It sent her stomach into a swarm of butterflies. She took the offered hand, and was surprised at how strong his grip on her hand felt. She felt as if nothing would hurt her when he held her hand like that.

The first real thing she noticed about the man was his gravity defying hair. It was star shaped and was black with red lining it, and gold bangs hung in his face while one shot up like a lightening bolt. His eyes caught her attention next, they were crimson, an unusual color. It caught her attention as odd that he was so tanned, but then again everything else about his features was strange. She thought it seemed to suite him.

Kagome smiled at the mysterious savior, "Thank you so much for beating up that guy. I thought I was done for. My names Kagome by the way, what's yours?"

The man chuckled, "My name is Atem, and I was more than happy to take care of that man for you, Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly when he said that, and she quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see. "Well thanks again Atem. I should probably be heading home now," she waved to him before she began to walk towards her apartment again. She heard the sound of shoes following right behind her, and she almost freaked out, thinking that it was another thug. That thought was quickly put to rest as she saw Atem come around next to her.

"I believe I should walk you home in case another one of his kind come out again," he said smiling at her. She nodded and smiled brightly at him, thankful that he was walking her home. Luckily since she had run most of the distance they were fairly close to her apartment now.

The night air was cold and Kagome found herself leaning closer to Atem. As soon as she noticed, she jerked away, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me!" She saw the amused look on his face and was confused for a moment. "It is alright. I don't mind if you are cold," he said and Kagome was walking closer to him with his arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm and safe.

Kagome didn't notice when she nuzzled a little closer than was probably needed.

 **Atem's POV**

Atem hadn't been prepared for the girl he had rescued to be so . . . pretty. Her hair was black and looked so soft, and her blue eyes complimented her hair nicely. When she had spoken it had sent shivers down his spine, because her voice was like an angel's. Soft yet loud enough that you would probably be able to hear her in a noisy room. She had an air of confidence around her, and this told Atem that she wasn't one to just follow orders.

In short, Atem was very attracted to this girl. When he had learned her name he thought it suited her perfectly. In fact everything about her seemed perfect. When she thanked him and turned to leave he knew he was going to have to walk her home, to make sure that nothing happened to her. He didn't even know her that well yet he felt the urge to protect her.

As they had been walking back to her home, she had begun to lean closer to him. He didn't mind, in fact, he liked it when she leaned closer to him, as though she trusted him to keep her safe and warm. Kagome had jerked away and Atem was quick to reassure her that he didn't mind if she leaned into his warmth. And so she did and they walked all the way to her apartment like that. With his arms around her shoulders, protecting her, and Kagome offering her own warmth and reassurance.

When they reached her door, she pulled away to take the key out of her pocket. Atem wished the contact had lasted longer. He watched as she walked inside, and was prepared to say good-bye, when she spoke up, "Hey you can come in if you want." Atem blushed a little, "T-Thank you."

The apartment was cozy, and Atem liked it. Kagome left her shoes in the hallway, though Atem left his on, knowing he should leave soon to make sure his brothers didn't worry to much about him.

She sat down on her couch and patted the seat next to her. Atem took this as a sign that she wanted him to sit with her. And so he did, hoping she didn't mind that he still had his shoes on. On the couch the two had struck up a conversation about their lives. It seemed they both had younger brothers and loved games. They talked for so long, that when Atem looked at a clock it read 11:15.

He quickly stood up, "Kagome I'm afraid I need to leave now. My brothers must be worried sick about me."

Kagome nodded, in what Atem thought was a mournful way, "Well okay then. Here let me walk you out."

Atem opened the front door and took one last look at her. Before he could stop himself he found that he had ducked down and kissed her. When he comprehend what he had done he pulled back quickly and blush dominating his face. He was about to stutter an apology when she reached up and brought his face closer to hers and kissed _him!_

They kissed for a little longer, lost in the heat of the moment before they pulled away. Both were blushing slightly, but there was love in their eyes.

He had walked home then thinking about that kiss, and knowing that they would visit each other. He hadn't had a relationship in such a long time that he had wondered if he was ready for one, but then he thought back to her eyes, and all the love and trust they had built in just a few hours, and he knew that he was ready to be with her.

 **Kagome's POV**

And she was ready to be with him.

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope it was satisfactory to the late birthday girl!**

 **And don't forget to review on your way out. It would make me super happy, and make me update faster!**

 **Okay bye everyone!**


End file.
